Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 May 2019
17:41-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:41-37 YEEEY 17:41-38 Yeet 17:41-43 Oh btw 17:41-44 Lloyrumi rp XD 17:42-12 Did you quit separated, lost, lovestruck? (Just wondering XD) 17:42-19 Nope 17:42-23 Oh XD 17:42-27 I just don´t know what to say XD 17:42-30 Oh XD 17:42-36 ALSO 17:42-37 Wait can we do a Lai rp 17:42-44 Sure 17:42-47 ALSO 17:42-53 That would be interesting Xd 17:43-16 Mg quit separated, lost, and lovestruck, so, can you do Cole? XD 17:43-25 (And sure) 17:43-27 0-0 17:43-33 YES 17:43-35 YES PLEASE 17:43-37 YES 17:43-39 YES 17:43-40 YES 17:43-42 Oh heck ·-· 17:43-46 Im sorry XD 17:43-51 Okay, cool XD 17:44-14 Welp. TW38'S GONNA DO COLE. AWESOME XD 17:44-29 Okay, Lai rp 17:44-47 Want me to do Kai, and you do Luna? 17:44-52 Okay 17:45-03 OOOOH 17:45-09 I HAS IDEA OWO 17:46-06 What 17:46-08 Sarah comes in, kidnappes Kai, takes the form of Luna, makes Kai think Luna turned evil, and then the real luna has to save him XD 17:46-28 Ehhhhhhhh 17:46-28 17:46-28 Yea, I have weird rp ideas XD 17:46-29 YES 17:46-34 ·-· 17:46-40 Okay then XD 17:46-42 I said yes to the idea 17:47-06 No, I said okay then cause you screamed "Yes" XD 17:47-26 A K W A R D 17:47-36 WAIT 17:47-47 THAT WOULDN'T WORK 17:48-14 CAUSE I WOULD JUST BE TALKING TO MYSELF, SINCE I'M DOIN KAI XD 17:48-24 XD 17:48-37 Ummm... Luna could get captured, then? Idk XD 17:48-43 Oh okay 17:48-51 If ya want lol 17:49-30 Okay 17:49-33 CAUSE I DON'T WANNA BE TALKIN TO MYSELF FOR THE MAJORITY OF THE RP 17:53-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:54-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:13-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:13-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:14-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:20-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:22-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:23-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:23-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:26-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:26-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:29-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:30-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:31-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:31-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:32-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:32-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:34-28 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 18:34-47 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 18:34-52 HI. 18:34-55 SO MUCH LAG. 18:34-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:35-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:35-32 HOI 18:35-32 18:35-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:35-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:36-06 SOLID 18:36-08 HEWWO 18:36-59 I'M SORRY, BUT WHILE BOTH OF YOU WERE GONE, I WAS HANGING OUT ON THE DEMON'S LIGHT. 18:37-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:37-20 ·-· 18:37-27 SOLID 18:37-41 LEAVE THAT TERRIBLE PLACE 18:37-44 PLEASE 18:38-04 OKAY, I WILL. 18:38-09 THANK YOU 18:38-19 DID THEY SAY ANYTHING TO YOU?! 18:38-21 I ALWAYS FEEL LIKE IT'S HOSTILE THERE. 18:38-34 IT IS ·-· 18:38-56 You don't feel like it's hostile, it is freakin hostile. 18:39-27 HAVE YOU EVER BEEN ON THERE? 18:39-35 Wait what 18:39-41 Mhm. Oh, oh god yes. 18:39-55 TW38 18:40-24 NEVER GO NEAR "The demons light wiki" PLEASE 18:40-32 Okay I won´t 18:40-35 IT SEEMS LIKE THE MAIN ADMIN DOESN'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE. 18:40-39 Mhm. 18:40-45 WAIT 18:40-49 YOU ASKED HET 18:40-50 HER 18:40-51 NO 18:40-53 GET 18:40-54 OFF 18:40-56 THE 18:40-58 WIKI 18:41-01 R 18:41-01 HE SAW I CAME FROM THIS WIKI (I CAN'T REMEBER WHAT EXACTLY WENT ON) BUT HE CHECKED THE LOGS. 18:41-09 NO 18:41-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:41-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:41-50 JUST-JUST DON'T 18:42-08 MOST OF THOSE PEOPLE GOT GLOWY BANNED, DAMMIT 18:42-10 I'M NOT ON THERE. 18:42-25 Thank you �� 18:42-44 (Le calm guinea pig) 18:43-02 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 18:43-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:43-37 MY OLD PROFILE PICTURE IS BACK. 18:43-45 YEY 18:43-54 It's nice :3 18:44-18 THANK YOU. 18:46-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:46-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:47-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:47-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:47-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:48-12 Yay its back 18:48-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:49-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:49-33 WELCOME BACK. 18:51-08 Yee 18:51-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:52-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:53-02 Im bored now XD 18:56-12 I'M BORED, TOO. XD 19:01-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:01-42 Henlo 19:04-11 Hi 19:04-35 I'LL BE RIGHT BACK.. 19:05-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:07-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:07-52 I'M BACK. 19:07-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:08-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:08-28 Yey 19:08-42 Guys, wanna do a rp together? 19:08-57 YEAH.. 19:09-05 *YEAH. 19:12-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:20-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:20-54 Cool! 19:21-00 What kind. 19:21-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:21-31 ? 19:21-35 Oof 19:21-57 Screet screet 19:22-03 You guys here? XD 19:24-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:25-46 Im here 19:27-09 I'M HERE NOW. 19:31-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:31-35 Pic 19:31-37 Oof 19:32-08 WELCOME BACK,. 19:32-12 Hello, 19:32-16 I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND. 19:32-39 Tw38, you aren't on (from what I can see), but hello, nonetheless XD 19:33-00 @Solid Eh, we could ask Tw38 is she has any ideas. 19:33-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:33-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:37-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:37-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:40-37 What ideas 19:41-17 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 19:42-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:55-05 ~ Unfortunate 666 has joined the chat ~ 20:55-14 Hey 20:55-42 Hey, bruv. 20:55-58 ~ Unfortunate 666 has left the chat ~ 21:07-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:07-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:07-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:07-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:15-09 ~ Unfortunate 666 has joined the chat ~ 21:15-52 ~ Unfortunate 666 has left the chat ~ 21:17-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:18-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:41-14 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 21:41-16 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:41-30 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 21:47-28 (Awkward silence) 21:51-44 (Awkward silence intensifies) 22:05-51 So, have you heard more about Undertale? 22:06-23 I haven't. 22:06-40 Oh 22:11-05 But if you'd like, you can tell me about it. 22:15-25 Undertale is about a human who climbs a mountain called Mt. Ebott. It is said that those who climb the mountain never return. The human trips and falls into the Underground where it meets enemies and allies. 22:15-36 That´s all I can say XD 22:17-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:17-41 TW38 22:17-45 Oh, wow, that's.. interesting.. XD 22:17-46 HELLO 22:17-48 Welcome back. 22:18-02 *Oh, wow. 22:18-06 HEWWO 22:18-19 Hi 22:18-27 Yay, you´re alive XD 22:18-58 YEET 22:19-42 So, um, yee, doing the Lai rp on a thread is just way too confusing XD 22:19-47 Yeah XD 22:20-04 It's more of a "chat rp XD" 22:20-18 I agree 22:20-36 Yee XD 22:20-55 What "Lai rp"? 22:21-14 Luna X Kai rp 22:21-52 Oh, "Lai" Is a ship between luna and Kai. We were gonna do it on a chat, then we switched to a thread, and now were goin back to the chat XD 22:22-48 Solid's just like, "0-0" 22:23-02 I A M C O N F U S I O N 22:23-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:23-31 XD 22:25-03 0-0 22:25-15 EXACTLY 22:25-43 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 22:25-49 Hey 22:25-55 Hey, G. 22:26-05 Hi 22:26-11 Have you all heard the news on Season 11 22:26-20 Nope 22:26-34 We saw the unfinished trailer tho 22:26-38 It's called Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu 22:26-42 News just came out 22:26-45 (Gasp) 22:26-48 (Inhale) 22:26-52 YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 22:26-52 WOAH 22:26-56 Really?! 22:26-56 HI. 22:26-56 YEAH, IT'S REALLY EXCITING. CLUTCH POWERS MIGHT APPEAR. 22:26-56 There will be 30 11 minute episodes that will air on YouTube 22:27-01 YES 22:27-02 First trailer will be next Sunday 22:27-03 YES 22:27-04 DANNNNNNG! 22:27-07 THANK YOU NINJAGO 22:27-08 YES 22:27-10 YES 22:27-11 YES 22:27-13 I'm nervous 22:27-13 YESSSSSSS 22:27-16 OH, MY GOD, THAT SOUNDS AWESOME 22:27-17 Im sorry XD 22:27-36 CLUTCH POWERS! 22:27-40 YEET 22:27-42 Apparently the creators had to specify that the new series will continue the canon of the show, while also adding to ancient Ninjago history 22:27-44 I mean, it sounds pretty dang good. (From the title lol) 22:27-50 I saw the Clutch Powers mini-movie 22:27-52 Oh, wow! 22:27-57 (When it was still on Netflix) 22:28-05 @G That sounds really interesting! 22:28-14 Yeah and the villains are Ice Samurai and Fire Snakes if you weren't aware 22:28-17 I'D LIKE TO ADD MORE DETAIL TO THE VACATION ROLEPLAY. 22:28-17 Ooo cool 22:28-30 I WANT TO GIVE MY REPLIES AS MUCH DETAIL AS POSSIBLE. 22:28-34 Okay XD 22:28-55 (Claps) 22:28-56 Have you all seen the sets? 22:29-00 They're pretty cool 22:29-02 Not at all 22:29-06 Yay! 22:29-07 Oh they look sick 22:29-12 Probably some of the best 22:29-18 I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM. 22:29-40 My classroom says that nobody likes Ninjago 22:29-50 KILL EM. 22:29-55 I WILL KILL EMM 22:29-56 LOOK AT THE VIEWS ON ONE OF THE LNM VIDEOS 22:30-01 NO 22:30-02 OVER 18M! 22:30-08 YESH 22:30-10 WHAT DO U HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT 22:30-14 AHAAHAHAHAHAH 22:30-27 I WILL KILL ANYONE AND EVERYONE WHO HATES NINJAGO 22:30-59 WITH THE ART OF THE SLIENT FIST (So... Just essentailly not kill em, just creep them out XD) 22:31-14 Yesh 22:31-19 https://www.brickfanatics.com/lego-ninjago-season-11-to-introduce-11-minute-episodes/ 22:31-22 Link to the news 22:31-57 In the first picture, lloyd´s just like ¨(HYPE INTENSIFIES)¨ 22:32-57 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 22:33-47 XD 22:34-19 I'M KINDA SCARED ABOUT THIS. 22:34-27 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:35-04 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:35-10 Hi, Q 22:35-31 HI. 22:35-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:35-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:36-07 Hey :) 22:36-50 Better actually have the side characters do something other than *Misako makes tea* 22:37-02 Season 11, that is. 22:37-39 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:37-48 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:38-19 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:47-28 (Awkward silence) 21:51-41 (Awkward silence intensifies) 22:05-49 So, have you heard more about Undertale? 22:06-21 I haven't. 22:06-38 Oh 22:11-03 But if you'd like, you can tell me about it. 22:15-23 Undertale is about a human who climbs a mountain called Mt. Ebott. It is said that those who climb the mountain never return. The human trips and falls into the Underground where it meets enemies and allies. 22:15-34 That´s all I can say XD 22:17-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:17-39 TW38 22:17-42 Oh, wow, that's.. interesting.. XD 22:17-43 HELLO 22:17-47 Welcome back. 22:18-00 *Oh, wow. 22:18-03 HEWWO 22:18-17 Hi 22:18-25 Yay, you´re alive XD 22:18-56 YEET 22:19-40 So, um, yee, doing the Lai rp on a thread is just way too confusing XD 22:19-45 Yeah XD 22:20-02 It's more of a "chat rp XD" 22:20-16 I agree 22:20-34 Yee XD 22:20-53 What "Lai rp"? 22:21-12 Luna X Kai rp 22:21-50 Oh, "Lai" Is a ship between luna and Kai. We were gonna do it on a chat, then we switched to a thread, and now were goin back to the chat XD 22:22-48 Solid's just like, "0-0" 22:23-00 I A M C O N F U S I O N 22:23-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:23-29 XD 22:25-00 0-0 22:25-13 EXACTLY 22:25-40 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 22:25-47 Hey 22:25-53 Hey, G. 22:26-03 Hi 22:26-08 Have you all heard the news on Season 11 22:26-18 Nope 22:26-32 We saw the unfinished trailer tho 22:26-35 It's called Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu 22:26-39 News just came out 22:26-43 (Gasp) 22:26-45 (Inhale) 22:26-50 YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 22:26-50 WOAH 22:26-54 Really?! 22:26-54 HI. 22:26-54 YEAH, IT'S REALLY EXCITING. CLUTCH POWERS MIGHT APPEAR. 22:26-54 There will be 30 11 minute episodes that will air on YouTube 22:26-59 YES 22:27-00 First trailer will be next Sunday 22:27-00 YES 22:27-02 DANNNNNNG! 22:27-05 THANK YOU NINJAGO 22:27-06 YES 22:27-08 YES 22:27-09 YES 22:27-11 I'm nervous 22:27-11 YESSSSSSS 22:27-14 OH, MY GOD, THAT SOUNDS AWESOME 22:27-15 Im sorry XD 22:27-33 CLUTCH POWERS! 22:27-38 YEET 22:27-40 Apparently the creators had to specify that the new series will continue the canon of the show, while also adding to ancient Ninjago history 22:27-42 I mean, it sounds pretty dang good. (From the title lol) 22:27-48 I saw the Clutch Powers mini-movie 22:27-49 Oh, wow! 22:27-55 (When it was still on Netflix) 22:28-03 @G That sounds really interesting! 22:28-12 Yeah and the villains are Ice Samurai and Fire Snakes if you weren't aware 22:28-15 I'D LIKE TO ADD MORE DETAIL TO THE VACATION ROLEPLAY. 22:28-15 Ooo cool 22:28-28 I WANT TO GIVE MY REPLIES AS MUCH DETAIL AS POSSIBLE. 22:28-32 Okay XD 22:28-53 (Claps) 22:28-54 Have you all seen the sets? 22:28-57 They're pretty cool 22:29-00 Not at all 22:29-04 Yay! 22:29-05 Oh they look sick 22:29-10 Probably some of the best 22:29-15 I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM. 22:29-37 My classroom says that nobody likes Ninjago 22:29-48 KILL EM. 22:29-53 I WILL KILL EMM 22:29-54 LOOK AT THE VIEWS ON ONE OF THE LNM VIDEOS 22:29-59 NO 22:30-00 OVER 18M! 22:30-06 YESH 22:30-08 WHAT DO U HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT 22:30-12 AHAAHAHAHAHAH 22:30-24 I WILL KILL ANYONE AND EVERYONE WHO HATES NINJAGO 22:30-56 WITH THE ART OF THE SLIENT FIST (So... Just essentailly not kill em, just creep them out XD) 22:31-12 Yesh 22:31-17 https://www.brickfanatics.com/lego-ninjago-season-11-to-introduce-11-minute-episodes/ 22:31-20 Link to the news 22:31-54 In the first picture, lloyd´s just like ¨(HYPE INTENSIFIES)¨ 22:32-55 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 22:33-45 XD 22:34-17 I'M KINDA SCARED ABOUT THIS. 22:34-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:35-02 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:35-08 Hi, Q 22:35-28 HI. 22:35-33 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:35-36 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:36-04 Hey :) 22:36-48 Better actually have the side characters do something other than *Misako makes tea* 22:37-00 Season 11, that is. 22:37-38 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:37-46 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:38-16 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:41-18 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 22:41-20 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 22:41-37 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 22:41-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:43-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:45-44 YOU NON-STICK FRYING PANS 22:46-25 XD 22:46-32 Guys 22:46-39 Netflix Logic: By Tw38 22:47-21 Netflix Captions: Spells ¨Nadakhan¨, ¨Djinn¨, and ¨Thyran¨ (Or however you spell it XD) correctly 22:47-35 Also Netflix Captions: Mispells ¨Morro¨ 22:47-43 How XD 22:49-07 XD 22:49-40 (Well, season five was earlier, soooooo) 22:50-15 But still XD 22:50-26 They spelled it right in the description XD 22:50-48 But they misspelled it in the captions XD 22:51-45 CAPTIONS ARE NON-STICK FRYING PANS 22:52-03 Me In Season 9: (Reads captions) 22:52-14 Captions: (Mystake slurps Tea) 22:52-23 Me: (Heh) 22:52-31 XD 22:52-42 TEA IS A NON-STICK FRYING PAN 22:52-43 Captions: (Mystake slurps tea loudly) 22:52-52 Me: (Holds back laughter) 22:52-54 I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY. XD 22:53-07 YOU NON-STICK FRYING PAN 22:53-42 (Wait, the captions litteraly say "Mistyake slurps tea loudly?! Dang XD) 22:53-46 Yup XD 22:53-59 XD 22:54-35 Captions: (Lloyd slurps tea loudly) 22:54-42 Me: (Falls on floor, laughing) 22:55-02 Captions: SolidStud78 slurps tea loudly (wut) 22:55-16 Xd 22:55-55 Captions: (Moro gasps) 22:55-59 Me: ..... 22:56-05 Also Me: ¨Moro¨? 22:56-15 Me: ¨MORO¨?! 22:56-34 Me: NINJAGO HAS BEEN GOING SINCE 2012, HOW DO YOU MISSPELL THIS 22:56-46 Sounds like a black guy pronouncing his name.. 22:57-25 XD 23:01-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:02-02 Hey 23:02-05 Hey there, bruv. 23:03-19 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:06-19 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:06-59 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:07-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:07-40 Wassup cuh 23:07-46 Welcome back. 23:07-46 Hi. 23:09-54 Hey. 23:11-41 So, uh, how's everyone doin? 23:13-11 I'm doing okay. 23:13-52 Aweome XD 23:13-57 Im good 23:14-03 So, uh, what do ya wanna talk about? 23:15-33 The Vacation! roleplay. 23:16-29 (Deltarune) 23:17-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:17-44 @Solid What do ya mean? 23:18-12 I don't know. 23:19-01 YEET 23:19-07 AHAHAHAHAHAHAH 23:26-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:27-33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duXonIOBIYA 23:27-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:28-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:28-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:29-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:30-57 25¢ for a 10 hour ride is a great deal. 23:33-19 A M A Z I N G D E A L 23:34-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:35-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:38-47 I'll be back in a little bit. 23:38-55 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 23:39-10 Okay 23:39-17 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~